A True Christmas Story
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year, and both Yoshi and Charizard plan to buy a special gift for the visiting Princess Rosalina.


**A True Christmas Story**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, everyone! And what a great Christmas, indeed! In fact, Christmas is indeed the most wonderful time of the year (mostly because it's in Winter and Winter has barely started), and the snow is one of the most beautiful contributions of Mother Nature. Now, with that said and out of the way, I decided to go on an all-out Christmas spectacular - my Christmas story (not counting Charizard's Twenty Five Days of Christmas, mind you). And with nothing else to say, I hope you all read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

--------

It was windy and snowy in Nintendo City. The streets were all covered in thick ice, so all of the vehicles had to drive slow and carefully. The sidewalks were covered with both ice and snow, and there have been plenty of accidents involving these. But for whatever reason, the famed Super Smash Brothers were all cozy and peaceful in their Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

And both Yoshi and Charizard, best friends for life, were determined to get something special for their special guest - Princess Rosalina.

"All right, Charizard, here's what we're going to do for Rosalina," Yoshi told Charizard, showing him a piece of paper scribbled. "You and I both have to get Rosalina each of her own present. I'll head to downtown, and you head to uptown." He glanced up at Charizard, smiling. "So just go and buy whatever gift seems fine with you."

Charizard grinned, shaking Yoshi's hand. "Yoshi, it would be my pleasure." And with that said, he and Yoshi exited Yoshi's room, and headed downstairs.

In the rooms across them, the Smashers were all celebrating, with mario and Luigi singing alongside Pikachu and Kirby, while Donkey Kong was showing Diddy Kong and Popo how to properly use a mallet, much to King DeDeDe's displeasure. And in the living room, Princess Rosalina was chatting with fellow princesses Peach and Zelda, while Ivysaur and Meta Knight both kept a watchful guard. Opening the door, Yoshi and Charizard both headed towards the western direction and headed to Nintendo City, with Yoshi going south to downtown, and Charizard going north to uptown.

--------

Yoshi checked in the windows of every store as he pushed past the pedestrians who were walking in both directions on the sidewalk. Yoshi stopped in front of a window of a jewelry store, and he entered in. He noticed all of the shining jewelry on the counters. Yoshi gazed at them with his eyes gleaming as a Koopa store helper arrived next to him.

"Ahh, yes, this is the Springlake Emerald." The Koopa store helper told Yoshi, patting the green Yoshisaurus on the shoulder, "This here emerald is a beauty. Built in the pyre deep down the Spring Lake of Onett, this is a definite gift for the perfect love one."

Yoshi smiled, and he turned to the Koopa store helper. "I'll take it! How much?" He took out as much as fifty dollar bills, all of them marked "50".

The Koopa store helper grinned widely. "Oooh, in that case, it would cost you $412.34!" He eagerly said, rubbing his hands together.

Yoshi smiled, and he handed eleven of his "50" marked dollar bills to the Koopa store keeper. "Thanks, sir. Keep the change." He winked, and left the jewelry store, taking the bright Springlake Emerald with him. As he turned around and headed up north, he bumped into a Octorok, dropping the Springlake Emerald.

Yoshi gasped, and he lunged at it, watching as the emerald was flung over a few feet away. Yoshi gave chase, and he lunged at the emerald again, causing it to get flung at a more farther distance. The Octorok shrugged and continued its own business.

--------

Charizard was flying around the uptown portion of the city, looking down from store to store. He then landed down towards a pet store, and he entered in. He was amazed as he looked around, and stopped.

"Awww..." Charizard cooed as he picked up a black, little feminine kitten. He looked at the kitten's bright, yellow-and-green eyes, smiling as his own eyes were gleaming. Taking chance, Charizard called one of the pet associates.

"Excuse me, but I would like to take this cat home," Charizard asked, taking out a credit card.

The pet associate nodded, and he grabbed the credit card and slid it through the cash register. Handing it back to Charizard, he smiled and bowed, saying, "Have a Merry Christmas to you, sir."

Charizard smiled. "Thanks." He exited the pet store, the kitten firmly in his hands. Charizard looked down at the kitten and pet her. "Okay, girl, you're gonna be fine. You get to come home with me, sweetie." Hugging the black kitten, Charizard flew up into the sky, and headed towards the southern direction.

--------

Yoshi was giving chase to the Springlake Emerald that continued bouncing down the sidewalk. Yoshi attempted to grab it with his long red tongue, but a Pidgeot swiped it in its claws, and took for the skies. Huffing, Yoshi looked around, and grabbed a flying Murkrow with his tongue. Grabbing the leg of the Murkrow and climbing upwards onto the black dark-type crow's back, Yoshi aimed the Murkrow towards the Pidgeot. Turning to the left and carefully steering the Murkrow, Yoshi grabbed a green-spotted egg and tossed it at the Pidgeot.

Much to his dismay, the Pidgeot turned around and started flapping its wings, causing powerful and gusty winds that blew Yoshi and the Murkrow away. Yoshi started falling down, but he managed to land on Charizard, who was shocked as he flew upward to glance behind to see who was on his back.

"Yoshi!?" Charizard shouted in disbelief, his jaw dropped, "What are you doing all the way up here in the sky!?"

Yoshi pointed at the Pidgeot, that started flying towards the eastern direction. There's no time for tat! Get that Pidgeot!"

Charizard shrugged, and he flew towards the eastern direction, pushing against the gusty winds caused by the velocity of Pidgeot. Charizard then flew over the Pidgeot and he flipped around, allowing Yoshi to fall on top of the Pidgeot. The Pidgeot screeched, trying to shake Yoshi off by spinning around in the air, but Yoshi pounded his fist several times on the large bird's head, forcing it to let go of the Springlake Emerald it held within its talons. Yoshi jumped from the injured Pidgeot and started to fall down towards the congested streets of Nintendo City. Yoshi grabbed the Springlake Emerald with his tongue, and held it in his mouth, covering his eyes as he prepared for his crash. Suddenly, Charizard swooped the green Yoshisaurus in his arms, flying in a large loop and then turning round, heading into the western direction, back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Yoshi took his hands off his eyes, and he smiled as he looked up at Charizard. "Charizard, you came to save me! Thank you!"

Charizard laughed, glancing down at Yoshi. "No problem, Yoshi! By the way, what gift did you get for Princess Rosalina?"

Yoshi slapped his face. "Duh!" He took out the Springlake EMerald from his mouth and showed it to Charizard. "How do you like this great emerald, huh? It's brightly green!"

Charizard's eyes gleamed brightly. "Wow... it's beautiful!" He admitted, grinning. "If you look to your right, you'll find _my_ Christmas gift."

Yoshi glanced to his right, and gasped as he noticed the black, feminine kitten, who looked at Yoshi and licked him in the face. Yoshi giggled with delight, and he smiled at Charizard. "Great present, Charizard. Did you give her a name?"

CHarizard rubbed his chin. "Hrmmm...I haven't thought about it, but..." He snapped his fingers. "We can always call her "jewel"." He chuckled.

Yoshi also chuckled, and the two reptilians chuckled and then started laughing with each other as they headed back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Just in Time for Christmas.

--------

Princess Rosalina was anxiously waiting in the living room, awaiting for Yoshi and Charizard to arrive. She welcomed them as they entered, and all three of them headed into the main part of the living room, sitting around the fire place.

"Princess, I thought that you might like these kind of things, so I got this for you!" Yoshi started, handing Princess Rosalina the beautiful Springlake Emerald.

Princess Rosalina gasped, and she took it from Yoshi's hands, smiling as she placed it on her right index finger. She smiled and kissed Yoshi on the nose. "Thanks, Yoshi, you're really swell."

Yoshi blushed slightly, chuckling as he rubbed his nose.

Rosalina then turned to Charizard, smiling. "And what do you have for me, Charizard?"

Charizard smiled confidently. "You're looking at her." He handed Jewel to Princess Rosalina, who curled and purred.

Princess Rosalina gasped, and she rubbed Jewel. "Oh, thank you, Charizard. I like this young kitten very much," She admitted, kissing Charizard on the right cheek. She got up, holding Jewel in her arms. "You boys are so sweet...giving me an emerald and a beautiful cat... thanks so much, guys!" She headed upstairs, taking her Springlake Emerald and her black feminine kitten with her.

Yoshi and Charizard both gave each other high fives, and they both grabbed a mug full of coffee and drank it down, looking at the fire place as it snowed beautifully outside of the mansion.

--------

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
